Reasons
by Stephanie Reiko
Summary: Renee is fed up with life in Forks, and with her baby girl in her arms, she is ready to leave Charlie. One-shot, songfic. This is how I pictured Renee leaving Charlie. First fanfic, be gentle. Hopefully, better than it sounds.


**Okay, this is my first fanfic _and_ my first songfic.  
****Be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Renee, Charlie, little Bella, or the song. :-(**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RPOV**

_I'm leaving this summer, I want to break out I'm leaving this drama, that's all you're about_

"Charlie, I can't take it anymore! I don't want to stay in this cramped little town forever!" I knew the words stung him, but he had to let me go. I didn't love him anymore.

_I'm leaving the anger, can anyone see?  
__This is not me_

"Renee, stop! Why don't you want to stay?" he asked in desperation. I sighed. This was so difficult. "Charlie, you want to live in a small town where you know everybody and everybody knows you. I don't want that. It's not me."

_You're holding too tightly to words that aren't true  
And I'm finding myself stuck between all of you_

I felt as though the whole town was closing in on me. I found it hard to breathe, and Charlie wasn't doing any better. I could practically hear his heart thundering, quickening as the words I was saying sunk in.

_The troubles not ending, your heart's growing cold  
And there is no hope  
Burning me_

"We were young and foolish, Charlie! Getting married straight out of high school is wrong!" I chastised. I looked down at the sleeping baby girl in my arms. "She will never make that mistake…" **(A/N: But that didn't stop her :P)**

_I'm leaving forever, how can I take all these problems you're bringing me?  
Now I've lost control_

"Renee, please, we can work this out…" he pleaded, but the decision was made. He could not change my mind. "Charlie, ever since we had Bella, you and I have been at each other's necks, screaming. I just want this problem to end!"

_I'm leaving to find all  
The things that were right in my life  
I'm trying to start this all over_

"I just want to get off easily, okay? A clean break, you know? I think it would be best," I talked as calmly as I could when he was looking down at me with those big brown eyes filled to the brim with pain.  
_  
I'm learning to feel, but can you say the same?  
I'm learning to get myself out of this game  
I'm learning to fix all the rules that they broke  
But there is no hope_

"Charlie, I can't take it anymore. This place just isn't good for me. I'm a city girl at heart. I was meant for streets and shopping, not this green jungle!" He looked torn. I hated to see him like this, but it was for the best. "We have shopping here…" he muttered under his breath. I pretended not to hear it. "And most of all, I miss the sun…" I trailed off, closing my eyes as I remembered the sun's bright rays shining light against my face, it's warmth radiating onto my entire body until I was warm to my core. But when I opened my eyes, I just saw Charlie looking at me sadly.

_Holding too tightly to words that aren't true  
And I'm finding myself stuck between all of you  
The troubles not ending, you hearts growing cold  
And there is no hope  
Burning me_

"Charlie, please understand. I don't love you anymore. If you really loved me, you would let me go, because it's what I want." I watched with my own eyes as the pain I had just inflicted with my words clawed its way down into his very soul.

_I'm leaving forever  
How can I take all these problems you're bringing me?  
Now I've lost control  
I'm leaving to find all  
The things that were right in my life  
I'm trying to start this all over_

I turned around, and slowly began walking out of the living room. As I did, I began thinking of plans, places, my future after I left.

_Running away  
Running away  
Running away to find that one  
It's never too late  
Never too late  
Never too late to find that one_

Why was I so sad? I could find a new man, a better man. Maybe my one true love! Yes, that was it! I was going off to find my true love, because my love with Charlie was no longer true.  
_  
And I'm running away  
Running away  
Running away to find that one  
It's never too late  
Never too late  
Never late to find that one_

He would be the way I had always dreamed my man would be like. Sweet, funny, polite, and fearless, willing to try all the reckless and dangerous things I enjoyed.

_I'm leaving forever  
How can I take all these problems you're bringing me?  
Now I've lost control_

"Renee?" he whispered, his head still hanging low. "What are you doing?" He sounded so in denial, it broke my heart.  
_  
I'm leaving to find all  
The things that were right in my life  
I'm trying to start this all over._

"I'm trying to start all over," I mumbled. I stepped outside, and shut the door behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, whaddoya think? **

**Love it?  
Like it?  
Hate it?  
Despise it with a passion?  
Would you rather read the index of an encyclopedia about the 5000 different species of frogs backwards in Arabic?**

**I don't know, you tell me!  
Review! **

**Oh yeah, and the song is Reasons by Dive.  
Link to their Myspace is on my profile.  
They do have the song on there.**


End file.
